


All The Glory

by BloodFrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Beginnings, Ben Solo - Freeform, College Age AU, Dates, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Funny, Gay Male Character, Glory Hole, Humor, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren/Ben Solo - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Nudity, Random & Short, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Soft Kylux, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, The Force Awakens, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFrost/pseuds/BloodFrost
Summary: Armitage Hux is a shy, somewhat introverted gay man in his early 20's. He's still closeted to his family and all but a few of his friends; therefore, he's had very little in the way of dates, or a real chance to explore his sexuality.One day, he decides to explore rumors of a "special area" of a club he frequents. He's hoping to find a little anonymous action . . . but he comes away with something else entirely.





	All The Glory

"Down the stairs, turn left in the green carpeted hallway. It'll be the third door on your right. That'll be $20."

Hux sighed and pulled out his wallet, handing off one of his bills to the man behind the counter.

As he headed in the direction the man had indicated, he had yet another moment, of What The Fuck Am I Doing Here?

"In All Their Glory" was probably the most well-known not-known LGBTQ-'club' in the city. It was in a warehouse; the top floor were the employee area, the middle the club itself, and the basement . . . "Other". People from all around would frequent this spot throughout the entire year. Known for its cheap-priced drinks, trendy atmosphere, and cool music, it was an attraction for people from all walks of life.

Hux had been here a few times before, partaking in the dance aspect of this venture. He wasn't really much of a dancer, or a conversationalist, but the flowing alcohol and the loud music served to mask this flaw in him. He had scored several dates, over time, from the club; yet things never really panned out for him in a long-term sense. In most cases, his temporary relationships ended before there was even any sexual activity.

And Hux, was lonely. He craved the feeling of skin on skin, of intimacy, of the stress relief that comes with the flood of orgasm.

It was at this time that he began looking into the rumors that the club had more to it than met the eye. He had heard from acquaintances that, if you were willing to pay just $10 more than the clubs cover price, you could be directed to a section of the warehouse that, for lack of a better term, got more to the point of things.

"VIP Lounge" was the euphemism; "Gloryholes" was the reality.

And Hux had never done anything like that, in his life. And being the precautionary person that he was, he never would have indulged if it wasn't for the VIP's strict documenting guidelines. All who wished to participate were required to show medical documentation, dated within one week of said visit, proving to be free of all STD's, including AIDS.

It may have seemed like a lot of prep work for something as trivial as a gloryhole adventure, but it left many (certainly Hux) with a much-needed peace of mind.

Hux entered the designated room now, and a blush immediately leapt to his face. The room was dimly lit, but not dimmenough to hide the rampant, almost bathhouse nudity that seemed to run rampant down here. There were several booths set up along the wall, with a space for two seats a monitor. You could put a few quarters in and watch an adult movie while 'getting to know' each other. Along the far wall was a partition, separating one side from the other. Holes were cut along this partition, waist-high, and, from Hux's side, he could see . . . things, being stuck through those holes for waiting participants. Music was playing over the speakers in the room, softly; some sort of weird techno-based tunes that differed greatly from the more upbeat dance music of the club upstairs.

Hux took a deep breath and approached the partition, choosing to stand by a hole that was at the very end.

Hux felt ridiculous. As far as he could tell, talking was not really 'allowed' at these things. Yet he couldn't go through with that; he couldn't commit himself to any kind of sexual act without at least hearing the other person's voice.

He glanced to his right; the person the closest down the wall from him was in the process of receiving a blow job, and therefore not really concerned with what Hux was doing (or not doing, or being stupidly hesitant to do).

He lowered himself to seeing-level with the crude hole, praying that he wasn't about to catch a dick in the eye.

"Um . . . hello?", he said, timidly.

To his surprise, a voice answered back almost immediately, "Hi."

A face was looking at him now. The small opening didn't provide ample opportunity to see very much; Hux could just barely make out a pair of dark eyes, and a thick crop of either black or dark brown hair.

"I, er, I don't know if this is, uh, part of the --the thing. But I felt like I couldn't just--you know, without at least seeing a tiny bit of the other person. A tiny bit, besides the dick, I mean."

The face on the other side broke into a smile, and, shortly after that, a laugh.

"Is this your first time?"

Hux nodded.

"Mine, too, actually. This, uh, this whole thing isn't really _my_ thing."

"So why are you here, then?"

"Long story. Boyfriend broke up with me, haven't had any action in like, 6 months. Was told about this place by a friend, said it was a harmfree way to have some fun, so; here I am."

Hux nodded. "Well, at least you had a boyfriend. I'm not even really 'out' yet, except to like one person."

Now he squinted, trying to see the other person better.

"Can I ask your name? Or is that being too forward?"

The face grinned and shook its head.

"Ben. And yours?"

"Hux," he replied, with a smile. "I'd attempt to shake your hand, but I really don't want my wrist touching the hole. It's probably coated in gallons of cum."

Ben laughed again. "Understood. So . . . we've had some conversation. We know each other's names. Feels a bit less stranger-y. Do you want to do this now, or --?"

Hux sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, man; but, and this is going to sound weird, I can't do this now. I thought it would be easy to do it anonymous, but I chickened out, and now that it's not anonymous I'm chickening out still. You might find better luck at a different hole."

Ben didn't respond, and Hux assumed he had taken his advice and moved on to the next opportunity. He waited a few moments, then straightened up with a small sigh, preparing to leave.

Suddenly, a figure was sauntering up to him from the rounded partition of the wall. Tall, just slightly taller than him. Muscular; he wasn't body-builder level but it was clear he spent some time in the gym. Messy hair, black, not brown. Dark hazel eyes. And an extremely appealing smile.

"Ben?", Hux asked cautiously.

Ben nodded. "You're a redhead," he said, tilting his head. "I couldn't see so well before; for some reason, I had pictured a blonde."

Hux laughed out at that.

"Nope. I'm not hot enough to be a blonde. Im just another soulless ginger." 

This was one of the most out-of-body, surreal experiences Hux had had in his life. All around them was a steady flow of moaning and grunting. Penises, mouths and rear ends were engaged with each other, in varying degrees of intensity. Yet here he was, having a casual conversation with another dude as if the two were in a setting as normal as a coffee house.

Ben must have felt the same way, because he said, smirking, "I feel like we're on the set of a porno, or something."

"Ditto."

As if on cue, to the left of them, one man coaxed another one out from behind the wall. They began kissing, and then the second man got on his knees, pulling his pants down and arching his back. 

Hux looked away quickly, thoroughly embarrassed. He had a hard time remembering why he had come in the first place. He could see the appeal that a place like this might have for some men, but to him, this was utterly cringe-worthy.

As if reading his mind, Ben said, quietly, "I'm getting the righteous fuck out of here."

He turned and headed in the direction of the door. Hux, after a moment, followed him. 

Once out in the hallway, things seemed (felt) a bit more normal. Ben turned to him and asked, "Do you want to go back up to the club? Maybe have a drink, get some nachos or something?"

Hux shook his head. "No, thanks. I think I've had enough of this scene for a while."

They had reached the top of the stairs, and Hux began to head for the door to the exit, when Ben grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Wait; um, I know this is probably the strangest place to like, try and get a date. BUT: would you like to go to the movies? Or something?"

When Hux just looked at him without responding, Ben went on:

"You know, most first dates are awkward because the two people don't know each other enough to _relax_ around each other. But seriously, after what we just did, er, almost did; I mean shit, anything else we do or talk about can't be THAT weird."

Hux burst out laughing at that, and Ben followed suit.

At that moment, the door from the club opened, and a man walked in, clearly heavily intoxicated, and on his way to the downstairs. He staggered up to the two boys and looked Hux up and down, leering at him.

"You headed down? If you go down I'll go down. Down those pants," he slurred, laughing raucously. 

Hux just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I am. Go wait for me in the far right corner, we'll have a date."

The man grinned and eagerly trotted down the stairs. Halfway down he unzipped his fly, and when he reached the bottom, he turned and gave Hux a wink, and blew him a kiss, before disappeared through the door.

When he was gone, Hux turned to Ben and said, with a smile,

"So what's playing at the theater?"


End file.
